1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work table, and more particularly to a work table including a supporting device for adjustably attaching and supporting a hose to the work table and for suitably positioning the hose to the work table at the required or the predetermined position and for preventing the hose from interfering with the operation of the work table.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical work tables comprise a base table body and a machining tool device, such as a table saw, a round saw, a milling tool, a cutting device, a grinding member or other machining tools supported in the base table body for working or machining the work pieces.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,444 to Shiotani et al. discloses one of the typical saw blade position setting apparatuses comprising a circular saw supported in a support frame, a safety cover engaged onto the circular saw for shielding the cut chips and for preventing the cut chips from flying everywhere, and a hose member for discharging the cut chips.
However, normally, the hose member for discharging the cut chips is not supported in place and may interfere with the operation of the work table.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,717 to Tucker et al. discloses another typical router table fence system comprising a dust chute for gathering the dust and coupled to a dust removal system or vacuum cleaner.
However, similarly, the hose member coupled to the dust chute for discharging the dust is also not supported in place and may interfere with the operation of the router table.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,643 to Wang discloses a further typical table tool having a movable shield and comprising one or more cutting or sawing tool members, and a shield movably attached to the table and having a mouth for coupling to a vacuum cleaner or vacuum device.
However, similarly, the hose member coupled to the mouth for discharging the dust or the cut chips also may not be suitably or adjustably supported in place and may interfere with the operation of the table tool.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional work tables or machining tools.